Love betwean brother and sister
by Zenmai
Summary: Okay, this is quite perverted, even for me. buuut..it's my second story of go east. Rated M for inbreeding, sex...and...thats about it RenXJun! and a little HaoXPirika CHAP 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then, my first story got a good review thingy from e mail, and I'm pumped! I have a pretty good idea here. RenXJun. I know I know "Their family!" Well, they are royalty and some royalty people inbreed. I just learned this so I got a good idea for this perverted story. Love between brother and sister!

It was a hot day in the Tao household. Jun was ordering more Kyonshees to kill Yoh and Red was working out. A bottle of milk was sitting all lonesome in the fridge. Ren had forgotten his milk and would get pretty pissed. Jun walked over to the fridge and looked at it "Awww" She pouted "Renny will be mad if he doesn't get his milk". Ren's hair spike grew a bit "Was I just mocked?" He stopped his working out and put a towel over his neck. All he wore right now was a pair of black baggy pants and a towel around his neck.

Jun took his milk and headed over to Ren's work-out station but instead ran into Ren, his face going right in her chest, making her gasp a little bit in shock and pleasure. "R-Renny, want your milk?" She smiled sweetly at him. Ren took his head out of her breasts and blushed a lot as he reach for hi milk "Yes, Jun, give it" He tried to reach but she held it too high "Awww, Renny okay?" She mocked him "Jun!" He yelled "Alright, but you have to do something for it" She winked

"What, sister" He asked "Bason! Kwan-Dao, now!" Jun stopped him "No, Ren, I want to see what you can do" She blushed and kissed his cheek and then his lips then slipped her tongue inside his mouth "Mf..hmmfmm…mmmmm…." Jun was enjoying this a lot. Ren had no idea what to do as he was only 12 "Hmmm" he only knew it felt good. Jun took her hand and picked him up "Renny, lets do something..fun" She whispered into his ear. He hated being short enough to be carried. Jun loved it. They soon entered Jun room, full of small panda dolls and plushies. Ren knew what was going to happen as Jun set him on her bed.

Jun kissed Ren's chest up and down, making him shiver and moan "Ahh…" Jun smiled softly at him and took off her dragon kimono and reviewed her large chest and thin waist. Ren got a hard-on instantly. She smiled at him and kissed his stomach and took off his baggy pants and took off her own bra and panties. Ren sat up and was instantly pushed down and kissed on the chest. Jun took off his boxers and kissed his hard manhood and up his stomach then chest

"Stop teasing me sister" He demanded and he shivered and purred. Jun smiled sweetly at her little brother and positioned herself on top of him "I love you, Ren" "I love you too, Jun" She lowered herself a bit and let the tip of his manhood into her womanhood "Ahh…Ren" She whispered and rubbed his chest. Ren pulled her down a little and force his pole inside of her more, breaking her hymen in the process. "R-Ren!" She moaned out in both pain and pleasure, tears going down her face. Ren felt bad for what he did and kissed her tears away. She kissed him back and rubbed her chest more.

"I wanted to make you feel good, Ren" She said and slipped deeper inside of her. "Jun, I want the same" He whispered and bucked his hips. Jun thought that felt good and went up and down on his manhood. Faster and faster she went as both of there orgasms came closer and closer until Jun came all over his length, causing him to cum inside of her "Jun!" "Ren!" They both moaned until Jun had stopped rocking. Jun pulled the covers over them both and they both fell asleep.

Sorry if this is short buuut, if I get good reviews I'll make it longer. Will Jun have a baby?How will Rne take this and will Yoh think bad of him from now on? Find out!


	2. Secret found out

Son of a….alright, alright, I'll make it longer. And yes, hentai is good

A month after Ren and Jun had done their…'dirty fun' Jun felt something a miss. She felt sick every morning and had the strangest cravings for foods she had never even heard of. She secretly bought a home pregnancy test and used it in her bathroom. "N-no…" Her eyes got wet and she closed them, letting little tears roll off of her cheeks and down her jaw. "R-Ren!" She called.

Ren was out in the living room with Horohoro, Lyserg, Yoh, Hao and Pirika. They were all looking at the TV. Yoh was squished between Horohoro and Lyserg in a one seat chair. Pirika was hiding behind the chair with something in her hand…she seemed content and happy. Anna was in the bathroom (there is more than one) and that seemed to annoy Pirika a little. Ren was alone on a one seat chair. Looked at the TV where a guy with what looked like a dead gerbil for hair was sitting at a desk and a little thing behind him that had something to do with news.

"Ren!" She called again and he heard it this time. He got up off the chair and ran started up the stairs and into the third bathroom from the left. "Jun, Jun!" He knocked and she let him in. He closed it and locked it "What is wrong?" He asked her, noticing her tears and puffy eyes. "Im pregnant, Ren" She cried. This caught Anna's ear as she was heading down the hall and, heading for her room. She put her ear to the door and listened. "Are you sure?" Ren asked and took the test. It was positive. He dropped it and backed away "No..didnt we use-" "No" She said "We did not use protection" She rubbed her eyes. Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing! Ren and Jun! They were brother and sister for fuck sake! She slowly back away form the door and ran down stairs.

"Yoh" She called to him from the kitchen. He didn't notice "Yoh" She whispered a bit more loudly. Still nothing. "YOH! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" She yelled and he was there before his soul was "Y-y-y-y-yes Anna!" He stuttered and bowed in an apology. She grabbed his ear and pulled it to her lips "Ren and Jun fucked and they are having a baby" She whispered "Don't say-" "Ren and Jun are having a baby?" Yoh blurted out, earning a harsh, burning bitch-slap. "Owie" She rubbed the hand mark with anime style tears going down his face. Pirika started crying. She messed with her skirt and panties a bit before she ran out the door, dropping a picture and Ren and a dildo. Hao was laughing his ass off at all of this "Hahahahaha!" He was enjoying this. Inbreeding, Pirika's dirty little secret.

Horo picked up the dildo and threw it at Lyserg. It was covered and Pirika's cum so it was slimy. "Arg, gross!" Lyserg ran off out the door. Horohoro laughed and sat down all by himself "Ren..and Jun?" He just figured it out "Gross!" He ran out "Wierdo!" Yoh felt bad for Ren. He has to deal with a baby, the embarrassment, his parents, Pirika's feelings and now Yoh's shit list. Anna sighed "One more to go" She walked towards Hao and he disappeared before she could do any damage.

Ren and Jun walked out of the bathroom. Ren was acting as Jun's leg. Yoh looked at him "Ren…" He whispered "Yes, Yoh?" He asked him and sighed. Yoh growled "you hurt Pirika's feelings" "What the fuck did I do?" "You fucked your sister!" He yelled, seeming very upset. Ren was in shock, blushing out of the memory and the embarrassment. "Yoh, stay out of this" He said simply and walked out of his house. "Ren, where are we going?" She asked her little brother "We are going to confront our parents" He said and sighed. He was scared of them, very.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pirika in the back of the house crying her eyes out "Why…why Ren why?" She yelled and cried. Hao appeared next to the little girl. "Maa…it's okay little aniu"(I don't know if that is right) He said and played with her hair, his hands were hot and soft. "Hao…Why do YOU care?" She huffed. "Because, your heart was broke and I am hear to mend it" he whispered hotly into her ear. "Hao…Why did Ren do that?" She asked him, looking up into his brown eyes. "He is careless and selfish" He answered and pulled her close to him. She cuddled close and just wanted to be held.

A few hours after the everybody found out, Anna had been training Yoh to pointbreak. Horohoro was being cased by Lyserg. Lyserg was holding the wet dildo.

Well, chappy 3 is coming


	3. boomy boomy boominstien

Alrighty! Hao and Pirika get all hot in this one. Fire and Ice! Ren and Jun need saving; Anna and Yoh grow a bit distant and Lyserg keeps chasing Horohoro with a dilly! Arrg!

Ren stood at his mom and dad's door, holding Jun's hand. "Should we…" Jun whispered to her little brother.

"Yes, Jun, be strong." His grip on her hand got tighter as her knocked on their parent's door.

"Who is it?" Their mom asked

"Ren and Jun" Ren said as he started to open it.

The room was beautiful. There was large bed in the back of the room with silky red drapes over it; Frilly pillows that looked like puffy clouds and a crimson red comforter spread neatly over the bed. Their mom was sitting on the bed. Ren and Jun walked in and knelt in front of her. "Mom," He started "Jun is having a baby" He said. "That's great!" She exclaimed excitedly, standing up "We will get," She was cut off by Ren. "It's my child" he whispered. The smile on his mom's face disappeared. Ren could feel the dark energy build up in the room. "It got out of control," He said "I waned my milk, it started as a game, it grew to be more" She whispered. She slapped him across the room; his back hitting the nice mirror and shattering it. Jun looked very scared; she didn't know what to do. The father of her child was getting the shit beaten out of him and she couldn't do anything except get beaten herself. But wait, her mom wouldn't hurt the baby so she could fight her with getting hurt.

Jun sat up and slapped her mother; grabbing Ren and running out of the house. "That was a bad idea, Ren" She said through little tears. "Kiss my ass, I am the smartest. It was just a flaw" She whispered 'Lets go to a hotel" She smiled "I'll heal your wounds and have a little fun…" She kissed his cheek and picked him up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, with Hao and Pirika: Pirika was getting closer to Hao-sama. They have been kissing and cuddling; watching movies and shooting people with paintballs. She felt that she loved him.

"Hao, im bored, when are we leaving?" She asked the sexy fire shaman.

"Maa..Pirika-chan, soon" He whispered as he looked through the clothes. They were both in a clothing store, looking for clothes to go out on.

"But, Hao, I am hungry" She blushed as her stomach made the sound of a earthquake.

"Soon" He repeated as he found a black leather dress "You'll wear this"

"Hao-sama!" She exclaimed as she looked at the very revealing dress, blushing as red a tomato.

"But it fits" He pouted.

"I don't care" She closed her arms and looked the other way with closed eyes "Humph"

Hao never gave up easily "Yeah, your probably too fat" He smirked.

"I am not!" She yelled and took the dress "I'll show you" She started to walk towards the changing room but he caught her arm.

"If you put on you have to wear it tonight" he kissed her cheek

"Damn you Hao.." She cursed and walked in the changing room, closing the door behind her but forgetting to lock it.

Hao decided to have some fun and waited for her to remove her clothes before attacking.

First the jacket,

Then the blouse,

Then finely her skirt.

Hao walked in and grinned it her "Hello" He said seductively as her closed the door

"H-" She was cut off after he kissed her and shoved his tongue inside her mouth.

"Hmmf" She shivered and resisted a bit before falling into it "Mmm…" She held onto him and deepened the kiss. She was only in her bra and panties. Hao would take care of that.

She broke the kiss and smiled at him "Here and now?" She asked him, taking him by surprise

"Uh, yes" She said and went to take off her panties and bra. She took them off herself.

Hao didn't like that he wasn't running the operation. He started to take off his mantle and jeans but Pirika stopped him and did it herself 'Holy hell…'

She liked the power she had "Hao, you want me, right?" She asked him

"Yes" The master of women and sex answered; both of them completely naked.

She pulled a condom out of her jacket pocket and slipped it on him, pushing him to the wall and kissing him fiercely. She broke form the kiss for a sec. "Hao, I love you" She whispered against his lips and kissed him again.

Hao didn't know what came over her; he did know, however, what would cum into her(wink wink)

She looked down at his large member and sat him down, slipping the large pole into her flower. She didn't have a hymen due to the dillies she her been using. So it was all pleasure.

Hao bucked and went deeper into her tight entrance. "Hmm warm…" He moaned out softly rubbing her the soft bobs of flash that were on her chest.(boobs morons)

She felt like she was in pure heaven. Hao was really warm, well, he is a fire shaman.

After a few minutes of moaning and thrusting they both came. One thing happened that neither of them expected. The condom broke and his came right inside her.

"How old was that condom?" Hao asked her with a raised eyebrow

"A few months" She said "Why?"

"They expire" He said and saw some of his cum leak out of her

"Oh my God…" She started getting dressed and ran right out of the clothing store; leaving a trail of tears behind her.

Hao knew she needed some time to think so he didn't go after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They Olympic torch goes out more than we do!" Yoh exclaimed; his arms flailing.

"Yoh, I just don't want to go out" She said as she changed the channel.

"Please, Anna?" He did his puppy god eyes

"NO" She growled at him and walked out of the room

Yoh sighed and sat down. He loved Anna so much his chest hurt sometimes. Whenever she got pissed he would have to sleep on the couch. He never slept on the couch, only with Anna. He cries when she isn't the last thing he sees before he goes to sleep.

Tamao knocked on the door, she knew Yoh would want to go out with Anna today and knew Anna would reject it so she came to pick up the pieces…and steal him away.

Okay! Chappie 3 is up! Anna gets jealous that Tamao and Yoh had so much fun together and goes ballistic(boom)


	4. neitsnimoob ymoob ymoob

YYAAAHHOOOOOOOO! Im in a pretty good mood CHAP 4 UP AND ATTEM! (….atom ant)

Ren and Jun had moved into a small hotel. Small as it was it was pretty good. No leaks, bad paint, nothing. "Renny, there is milk in the," She was cut off by Ren "Don't call me "Renny"!" He yelled.

Jun walked into their room with a bottle of milk for Ren and some ramen for herself.

"It's almost like home" She smiled and took a fork, spinning it into the ramen cup and pulling a large wad of noodles out. "Yummy" He put it in her mouth and took the fork out "Hmm"

Ren opened the cap on the milk bottle and took a sip. "Yeah, almost" He said as he got off the nice bed he was sitting on.

"Where are you going, Ren?" She asked and pouted "I wanted to have some fun with you"

Ren blushed and tried to put on a serious face "I want to get Yoh back" He shook his fist "He'll pay" He opened his suitcase and grabbed his black and yellow training outfit; walking into the bathroom to change.

Jun sighed and lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling "Ren…" She whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna and Yoh have not spoken to each other since the other night. Yoh has been sleeping in the living room on the floor and Anna has had the bed to herself.

A knock came to the door which woke up Yoh. He stood up and put on his sandals; walking over to the door and opening it "Hi Tammy" He smiled weakly and rubbed his eye with his knuckle.

"Hello, Yoh, did you just wake up?" She asked him, some concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep, the floor isn't comfy" He scratched the back of his head with his right hand and pointed at the floor with his left.

She looked at him "Yoh, come over to my house, you can sleep with me" She said cheerfully which caught the waking Anna's ear.

"Okay, that sounds nice" he turned and saw Anna "Oh, hi, Anna" He smiled

"Yoh, you can't go with Tamao" Anna knew that Tammy had a crush on Yoh. Yoh was just to dumb to notice.

"Why not?" Yoh and Tammy both said at the same time.

"Because I said so" Anna walked into the kitchen.

Yoh sighed and walked out the door, disobeying Anna's command and going with Tammy. "Its okay, Yoh, I'll cheer you up" She smiled and kissed his cheek. Yoh kissed her cheek which made both of their day better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hao and Pirika both loved each other. They went to an amusement park which didn't "amuse" Hao much. Pirika, on the other and, loved it. Cotton candy, hot dogs. Hao ran out of money so he just torched the place.

Hao was walking down the street with Pirika. Hold each other hand and kissing whenever they got the chance. Hao saw Ren walking down the street with his Kwan-Dao in his hand. "Shit" Hao rubbed his head "Umm…we won't be going to Yoh's house" "why not?" Pirika asked Hao "Because Ren will kill him" He laughed and saw Yoh and Tammy walk down the street on the other sidewalk "Okay now im confused" He walked into the park along with Pirika.

"Hao, lover, would you push me on the swings?" She asked him

"Sure" He fallowed Pirika t the swings.

Pirika sat down and waited for Hao to push her.

Hao pushed her and grinned as he saw up her skirt "Hey, if I guess the color of your panties do I get a wish?" He asked

She thought about it "Hmmm…Sure" She smiled

"Black"

Dooooooom She smiled weakly "Y..yes" She looked at him "Your wish is?"

"I want you to help Yoh with his Anna problem. Looks like Anna kicked him out or Yoh wet willingly…so can you help them?" He asked "If you refuse; we have crazy monkey sex" he smirked

She blushed "Fine, fine! I'll do it" She got off the swing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yoh…your dead" Ren growled

Woo7s! okay, I hate Leet. Well, chap 4


	5. Ughgod, the pressure

Brianna-chan has made me want to start writing again…My last chapter in Sweet Crackers was screwed since I wasn't serious…but now I'm going to try to write again. Ren and Jun!

Ren's fury and rage showed in his weapon, which burned the air around it. His intention was to do extreme harm to Yoh; Make him say sorry; Make him pay.

Yoh was at the park with Tamao, the wind very nice on this summer day. The oranges Tamao has cut up smelled nice, and attracted a couple bees. Yoh sweetly destroyed the bees that swarmed Tamao "Oh, why, thank you, Yoh-sama" "Eh heh, don't mention it…and don't call me Yoh-sama, just call me Yoh" that brought a blush to Tamao's face "Yes Yoh-sa…Yoh"

The happy air around the Shaman King and Tamao was slowly turning….heavy…and unpleasant. Ren slowly made his way to Yoh.

CLASH!

The blade of Ren's Kwan Dao was blocked by Yoh's katana, close call too, since Ren was aiming for the neck.

Yoh turned his head to look at his attacker "Ren?"

Ren just looked absolutely pissed. "You're dirt….Dirt I say! How dare you mock me! How dare you!" Ren forced Bason's spirit into his weapon and knocked Yoh to the ground.. at last 5 feet from where he was before. Tamao used his body as a shield and got infront of Yoh..thinking she could actually make a difference. Ren just slammed the blade of his Kwan Dao in the ground and made is stick up as he cracked his knuckles and land a swift hard kick to her kidney, earning a scream of pain from Tamao as she flew sideways. She landed with a thud, in pain, not even trying to move.

The people of the park were long gone after hearing a clash of metal, so it was just those three.

"Tamao!" Yoh shouted as he stood up quickly "Ren, what have you done!? She was not involved in this! You could have killed her just now!" Yoh preached; Very mad at Ren.

Ren lifted his Kwan Dao out of the dirt and pointed it at Yoh "It's time to finish what was started long ago"

"What?"

"When we met, you dolt, I'm going to kill you and claim the title of Shaman King, and exact my revenge"

"That fight was finished!"

"Not according to me.." Ren growled and dashed at him, making a swift slice to Yoh's knees. Yoh jumped and aimed for Ren's back "Amidamaru!" His katana emited a blue aura. Yoh made a slice for Ren, still in the air, and a beam-blade slash went straight for Ren. Ren was almost on his stomach, so he rolled out of the way of the slash and parried, sending the long weapon's blade up to Yoh. Yoh blocked it using the blade of his weapon and came straight down on Ren. Ren's weapon was a bit too slow to stop Yoh now, so he kicked Yoh's stomach and sent him flying backwards. Yoh clutched his stomach "Ahh! Damn!"

Ren looked proud of him self and then pointed his blade at Yoh again "You're too slow"

It's a short chapter, I know….And yes, Ren and Jun will have sex again!


End file.
